


feeling cold and exposed, yeah

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Dom/sub, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris figures out that he assumed wrong about Viktor and Yuuri's relationship at Worlds.





	feeling cold and exposed, yeah

**Author's Note:**

> have this silly fic about dom/sub and shenanigans involving chris. its good i swear. 
> 
> enjoy!

Chris realizes he was oh so very wrong when he called Viktor Yuuri's master when he's at Worlds after Yuuri won the silver medal at the Grand Prix Final.

Yuuri and Viktor are talking, and he doesn't catch what they're talking about when Yuuri grabs him by the tie and kisses his neck with almost no care for if the cameras catch it, or whether someone at all would see it. When he pulls away, Chris sees the purple mark on Viktor's neck, and the way he's smiling like an idiot as he murmurs something.

He doesn't hear it, he's a little too far away for that, but he can read Viktor's lips a little too well, and he feels his heart drop to the floor. Because Viktor definitely just said the word 'sir' while looking at Yuuri, who kisses him roughly before they call his name to go do his short program. His Eros costume is still shiny and he still looks extremely sexy while wearing it, with his hair pulled back with a shitton of gel.

The first notes start playing and Yuuri licks his lips almost obscenely, his eyes glued to Viktor before he starts. The judges seem to notice the small exchange, and Yuuri's ring on his left hand shines like all hell. Chris walks towards Viktor without thinking twice, while he's watching intently his fiancé's performance.

"I called you Yuuri's master back in the Cup of China," he starts, and Viktor is snapped out of his trance when Chris talks to him. He looks at him with a raised eyebrow, almost urging him to go on. "I was wrong."

"What— what do you mean?" Viktor spits out, his eyes a bit wide. Oh no, he figured us out, Chris guesses he's thinking, and he stops himself from giggling.

"I just saw him grab your tie and then suck your neck in public, Viktor. Also, you kind of have a hard on so I know it was sexual." He points to Viktor's pants and the Russian man turns red. "Beside the fact that you called him sir..."

"You heard that?" Viktor whispers-shouts, his face growing redder by the second. He seems so embarrassed and Chris thinks it's adorable before he pokes his cheek.

"I just read your lips."

"Oh, come on," he pouts as he crosses his arms, clear embarrassment on his face. "This is horrible."

"I'm not telling anyone, Vitya. I was just... surprised. Yuuri doesn't seem like a dom at first."

Viktor pushes him aside, probably because he's too open about sexual stuff like this. He's always been open to talk about things of the sort, be it with a romantic interest or a long time friend like Viktor. "I thought he was a sub at first," he mumbles.

"See? But I knew you're sub as hell, so I was wondering how would this work..."

"How do you _know_ that?" Viktor hisses before looking back at his fiancé, who just did his last jump and the crowd is clapping and cheering loudly.

Chris laughs as he claps along, knowing Viktor will have to go to see his student at the kiss and cry in a few moments. "You told me drunkenly about going to a BDSM dungeon once," he explains before patting him on the back and muttering something about going to see his master. Viktor turns beet red before running to the kiss and cry.

Chris laughs to himself. He honestly didn't expect something like this from the couple (which had gained a lot of traction since they got engaged, mind you), but now it makes a little more sense.

Yuuri avoids him like the plague after he gets interviewed and leaves the kiss and cry, probably because he's too embarrassed or anxious to talk to someone that knows his 'big secret'. There isn't much secrecy about it, and Yuuri seemed exhibitionistic when he just sucked on Viktor's neck in public, but hey.

He gets a text from Yuuri latter that day, when everyone is already on their hotel rooms after the short program.

_Viktor told me you figured it out. For the love of God, don't tell anyone about it._

Chris can't help but crack up. Oh man, he won't tell anyone, but them being so desperate for him to not confirm it is hilarious. Not confirm because he's pretty sure everyone has at least a vague idea of what's going on.

He replies with a simple 'okay' and he smiles as he curls on the bed, wanting some rest after getting third place and Yuuri first on the short program.


End file.
